The present invention relates to mining machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to an air flow system for a continuous mining machine.
Conventional continuous mining and entry development machines include an air flow system proximate the mine face to remove cut material and contaminants. During operation, the cutter head frequently changes position, ranging between the mine floor and the roof. Current machines draw air from the cutting face through the cutter frame. The movement of the cutter head changes the position at which air is drawn into the air flow system. In addition, the tight underground environment imposes significant spatial constraints on entry development machines and continuous mining machines, limiting the amount of space on the machine for various components.